Rise of the Empire
by MadrinGenesis-Earth-69
Summary: After the heart of the Justice League has dissapeared, a new team will rise to defend the Earth against its everlasting threats. EARTH-69
1. Issue 1 The Dying Light

The Saviors of Earth chapter 1

The Earth as we know it, has spiraled into complete chaos. Both Metahuman and civilian crime is at an all time high, The Titans lay in shambles, and the entire Justice League has fallen into pieces. All because the heart of the Justice league, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Aquaman, and the Martian, have all mysteriously vanished, and there isn't a person on earth who knows where they are. Several heroes hung up the cape, the ones who have given up all hope. But there is still justice, some heroes still believe that all hope is still not lost, that there is still a chance for a brighter future. The extinguished flame of righteousness awaits the spark to be once again awakened in them all.

Gray clouds filled the entire sky since the sunrise over Empire city as the sterile citizens weaved through their city like ants. A loud crash of thunder echoed through everyone's unsuspecting ears as the sky began to light up white. Everyone in the city looked up to the sky at the amazing light and watched as it formed into an enormous white circle that looked like pure energy. After Darkseid's attack on America, mankind is familiar with the only thing this could be. The Zeta-Beam, technology Darkseid stole from the Rannians which allows him to travel great distances instantaneously with mass quantities. Out of the center of the massive portal, floated down a single man, not Darkseid but his son Grayven. He had pale gray stone like skin, with black hair and Apokoliptian style Gold and Blue armor. After Grayven, thousands of Parademon troopers in gold and green armor rained down out of the portal flying on jet powered gliders. Grayven's eyes lit up with orange energy as he smiled maliciously looking down on the city.

(Grayven) ATTACK!

The Parademon army swarmed through Empire city causing the citizens to break out into panic. Just moments before the wave of enemies began their slaughter, Grayven caught a glimpse of a deep crimson cape whiz past his face. Grayven's confident smile quickly changed as his mouth hung agate at the sight of his Parademons being knocked through the air by a red blur. The portal behind Grayven lit up again before his right hand soldier Sinthia floated down next to him wearing a tight purple dress.

(Sinthia) Lord Grayven, what is happening to the Parademons?

(Grayven) ...Its Superman, he must have returned. No matter, we will just have to crush him along with the rest of this planet.

Grayven turned his attention to what was left of his army and saw a huge section turned into solid ice.

(Grayven) Parademons! Stand down!

Instantly at Grayven's command the Parademon army stopped its attack and receded back into the sky. Grayven hovered in place with Sinthia at his side as the dark clouds above were masked by Parademons circling like vultures.

(Grayven) Superman! Show yourself to me!

Then out of a red blur a man with wearing a scarlet cape and a white bodysuit with gloves and boots that matched the cape. He had unnaturally crimson hair, and crystal blue eyes. The man stared at Grayven wearing a grave expression with his arms folded.

(Man) Turn around and take your army back into that portal. that's the only time I'm going to ask.

Grayven examined the man for a moment.

(Grayven) Wait... Your Overlord, Andromeda's champion! What are you doing fighting for the well being of Earth? You should be fighting alongside me now that the Justice League is gone.

(Overlord) You have my name right, but your mistaking me for someone else. I'm the protector of Earth, and I wont allow you the threaten my home. If you don't turn around now-

Grayven interrupted Overlord before he could finish his sentence.

(Grayven) Look, even if the Man of Steel was here before me right now asking me to turn back I would laugh straight in his face. I wont be intimidated by the likes of you.

Overlord floated silently as the breeze whipped his red cape around his feet. Suddenly a massive cloud black cloud of smoke completely engulfed Overlord. Grayven's ominous grin grew once again on his face.

(Grayven) Cheap tricks wont help you "Overlord."

Slowly the smoke around Overlord began to disperse, and five more figures could barely be seen floating around him. As the smoke dissipated, the heroes were revealed. On Overlord's far left was a my that goes by the name Angelic Man, and he wore white tights with a bare chest, and had glowing bright white wings. Then next to Angelic Man floated the sorcerer Destiny, and he was dressed in a silver helmet with a matching cape and a red bodysuit. On the far right of Overlord also floated a woman radiating pinkish energy wearing matching pink tights, host of the violet entity of love, Violetlite. On her left was a man in a black bodysuit that looked like a star filled night sky that covered his entire body, his name was Starman. Then floating between Starman and Overlord was Majestic Man, who had dark skin and black hair, and he was wearing black tights with a magenta top that had two silver "M" symbols that ran across his chest. Grayven crossed his arms before speaking out with his roaring voice, eyes still radiating with orange energy.

(Grayven) You think you and your band of nobody heroes stand a chance against me and my entire army? You planet was doomed from the start of mankind because of their pure stupidity, obviously your time here has made you ignorant. Allow me to-

Suddenly in front of Grayven appeared another smaller plume of black smoke, then out of the cloud, the last member of the team appear, the Marauder, and he wore a black and white bodysuit with a thin black mask over his eyes which had red corneas with what looked like eight sided black stars as the pupils, and he wielded a thin black sword. He dashed out of the cloud and swung his blade at Grayven, which emitted a black explosion that sent him rocketing toward the ground. Sinthia glared down at the Marauder with an infuriated face as she threw her hand up into the air. A large red hand made out of energy appeared above her and followed her fingertips as she swung her arm toward the Marauder. Instantly another cloud of smoke engulfed the Marauder and the hand sliced straight through the cloud, dispersing it at once revealing that the Marauder had disappeared. A massive blast of violet energy surged through the air and blasted Sinthia, instantly knocking her out of the air. Violetlite took off down toward her and threw another massive blast of violet energy down at Sinthia again, instantly knocking her out. Then a glowing cage pure energy formed around Sinthia, which then floated up to Destiny who's hand was glowing with the same silver energy.

Yards away Grayven smashed directly into the pavement below, creating a large hole leading to the subway underneath. Moments after Grayven's pale arm could be seen reaching out of the hole before pulling himself out. He looked up to the heroes and his eyes were radiating enough energy to light up a city.

(Grayven) Para-

As Grayven spoke, Overlord's massive fist was already smashing into his jaw, throwing him up over a building. Before he even stopped flying, Majestic Man was already on top of him. Silver energy coated his body as he flipped over Grayven then smashed the end of his heel into the back of Grayven's head. Once again Grayven was sent plummeting toward the pavement. Just before the impact, Starman flew in and caught Grayven by the throat. The star system covering Starman's bodysuit began to spiral as the same design began to appear all over Grayven's body. The stars coating Grayven continued to grow brighter and brighter until Starman let go of his throat. Like a rock Grayven fell straight to the ground which cracked under the massive pressure Starman put into Grayven's body.

Grayven bellowed as he tried to move, but after taking the beating he just did he didn't have the strength to move under the pressure of a star's weight. Overlord and Majestic Man valiantly floated down from overhead to their defeated foe.

(Overlord) Majestic Man, read his mind, see if he had some sort of ulterior motive in attacking Earth.

Majestic Man nodded before his eyes began to glow bright silver as he filtered through Grayven's mind. The glow faded before he turned to Overlord.

(Majestic Man) All he wants is revenge on the Earth.

Grayven struggled, still not able to move.

(Grayven) You know nothing!

(Starman) Fool, attacking an entire planet because of petty grudges.

The Parademon flood covering the sky still circled, not knowing what to do without their leader. Overlord slowly floated up into the sky and called out to Grayven's army.

(Overlord) Your leader has fallen. We give you the chance to return to your planet without further harm if you leave now. You can take your lady, but Grayven stays here with us as our captive to send a message to all who threaten this planet. Now leave before I change my mind.

Immediately the Parademons filling the sky flooded back into the large white portal until there wasn't a single straggler behind. As the portal closed the citizens began to peek out of hiding and head back into the city to see the heroes who came to their rescue. All seven of the heroes gracefully floated through the air in a line until they were in the center of the city where many of the people have collected. Overlord flew above a beautiful water fountain that projected colored lights through the streams of water. The citizens listened in aw as Overlord spoke down to them.

(Overlord) We are the Justice Empire, we have risen in this time of darkness to protect the Earth at all costs. We are here to serve, and were here to stay.

AUTHOR NOTES: This team is based off of a few of Earth-69's OCs that are from other stories.

Overlord: The Champion of Andromeda (Although this story follows the second Overlord, you will find that the other story is the origin of the first.)

Majestic Man: A wonder of the world (This is his origin story and follows him turning into Wonderboy as a teenager. He also appears in issue #19 of Wielder of the Black Flame as Majestic Man. )

The Marauder: Wielder of the Black Flame

Angelic Man: A Wonder of the World (He makes an appearance in Issue #18)

Just search Earth 69 in the Fanfiction Search-bar for a full list of stories.


	2. Issue 2 Unexpected Circumstances

One Week Later

~Justice Empire Monitor Base~

Deep under ground beneath the bustling Empire city laid the massive Monitor Base, which acted as the headquarters to the Justice Empire. Overlord stood gazing deep into the large computer screen in front of him with Starman shadowing him. The room surrounding the heroes was made entirely of machinery and metal.

(Starman) You've been staring into this thing for a long time.

(Overlord) There seems to be some kind of abnormality in sector four, its barely noticeable, but the magnetic levels over the coast of Florida are in constant flux in a small radius near Solar City.

(Starman) It may just be a scientist working on some type of machine, there's a lot of high-tech facilities located in that area.

(Overlord) That's what I thought it may be at first, but the radius is slowly rising, and at the rate its moving it will cover half of Solar City in the next few hours. We should get over there to at least patrol the area.

(Starman) Violetlite is the only other one at base, should I page the other members?

(Overlord) No, not until there is reason beyond what the three of us can handle. Prep the teleporter to be set for the coordinates on the map, departure is in five minutes.

Just outside Solar City three beams of light materialize next to a freeway that eventually formed into Overlord, Violetlite, and Starman. The heroes gazed upon the bright city in the distance.

(Violetlite) Why did we breach so far from our destination?

(Overlord) We still don't know what were heading into, we need to first observe the area from a safe distance.

Overlord turned and scanned the road behind them for a moment.

(Overlord) There are several police units headed in this direction from down the road, we should see what they know.

Less than a mile down the road five police cars all emitting ear piercing sirens and flashing red and blue lights sped down the freeway until Overlord floated down from the sky in the lead car's path. The policemen all slammed on their brakes simultaneously and their tires screeched against the pavement. One of the officers flung his car-door open then ripped his gun out of its holster and pointed it Overlord before speaking out to him through a loud speaker.

(Policeman) Get on the ground or we will be forced to open fire!

Overlord glanced at the Policeman and in a flash he was behind him with his arms crossed. The policeman flung around and Overlord immediately grabbed the gun from his hand.

(Overlord) We do not wish for any conflict with you, were only seeking information.

As Overlord spoke, the rest of the policeman had already opened fire on him. The sounds of gunshots echoed through the air as each bullet bounced off of Overlords diamond hard skin. The police squad continued to fire until each of their magazines were empty while Overlord continued his eye contact with the policeman in front of him. Starman and Violetlite then slowly floated in behind Overlord.

(Overlord) Your pointing your weapons at the wrong target, we are here to help. What are you responding to?

The policeman cowardly backed into his car.

(Policeman) W-w-e we got a call to respond to something that is going on just of Solar Beach Road right away. We really don't know anything else, that's all they told us.

Overlord nodded his head at the policeman before handing him back his gun, then took off into the sky again followed by Violetlite and Starman. The policemen watched with their jaws agate, as the heroes took off out of sight within seconds. The policeman who spoke to Overlord shoved his gun back into his holster before sliding back into his car. In the seat next to him sat his partner, the name on his golden name-tag read "BRYANT" and he had deep red brown hair and he seemed to be a middle aged man.

(Policeman) Damn capes, I was hoping the Justice League had split up for good.

(Bryant) That's the Justice Empire Bob.

Bryant reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up before continuing.

(Bryant) The League had a lot more class, they wouldn't pull a stunt like this. These damn new guys think they run the planet.

(Bob) All those Metahumans do. New or old, they're all the same in my book.

Bob pulled down the sun visor in front of him and made sure his thick black mustache was still in place with the mirror on it.

(Bob) I'll go gray before forty if I keep havin these friendly encounters with those monsters. I can only hope they aren't gonna end up showing up where were suppose to be going.

(Bryant) We should get back on track, its not our job to decide where were called to.

Bob slammed his door then started up the siren.

(Bob) Get off your high horse Bryant, I get how the chain of power works.

Meanwhile Overlord, Starman, and Violetlite sailed across the bright blue sky as they passed over the more populated section of the city.

(Violetlite) I feel extreme emotional distress just up ahead.

Overlord held his arm out to signal his comrades to halt.

(Overlord) Wait, I can see some kind of radiation circulating through the air past this point.

Overlord looked down at a small group of suburban homes in the middle of thick trees and instantly spotted what looked like one of the houses was slowly being torn apart. Overlord focused on the house, it seemed like it was being separated into individual pieces shaped into perfect rectangles. The parts of the house floated in place in almost the same shape of the house's original design. Suddenly, the pieces of the house shot back into place, and the house appeared to be again in its original state.

(Starman) Looks like we found the place.

The house below the heroes then broke up into even smaller pieces, and parts of the houses adjacent to it began to deconstruct with it.

(Violetlite) It seems that molecules in that area are being separated at an increasing rate, the source appears to be from within the house.

Overlord examined the area and could see the evacuated residents of the home standing behind a police barrier.

(Overlord) The area is secure, I'm moving in, see if the people down there have any other information about whats going on.

Starman nodded his head before Overlord began his descent toward the house. As he drew closer, he could feel an odd sensation over his skin that grew stronger the deeper in he went. Overlord's cape whipped behind him as he planted his feet on the ground. The house in front of him looked ominous, like it had been touched by something evil. Overlord stepped up onto the stone pathway leading to what remained of the houses front door, and pushed his way through the parts of separated wood that floated in front of him. They moved like they weren't even held in place, and after he was inside they slowly floated back to their original position. Inside the house looked even more abnormal, the walls looked like they were detached by into the original pieces they used to build the house, and there were picture frames split right down the middle floating where they hung on the wall. After getting over the overwhelming sight of the house, Overlord's senses came back to him. The faint sound of a girl crying could be heard from down in the basement. Overlord scanned the house with his X-Ray vision and almost instantly found the stairway leading to the basement, and a small girl with blonde hair huddled up in a corner. He then made his way to the entrance to the basement and saw that the stairs had also been separated into pieces, but unlike the the rest of the house it was separated into even smaller shards that looked like toothpicks. Overlord floated into the air, then entered the broken stairway. The second he proceeded, the strange sensation on his skin changed, and now it felt like he was on fire. Despite the sharp pain, Overlord continued down the stairs and into the basement and looked down on the girl who buried her face in her knees. As Overlord drew closer to the girl, her face shot up and she stared straight at him.

(Overlord) Its okay, I'm here to help you.

The girl began to violently shake before speaking.

(Girl) I.. I don't know whats happening... everyone ran away from me...

Overlord floated up to the girl and now the pain was more intense than ever.

(Overlord) Just try to calm down, everything is going to be okay.

The girl continued to shake as Overlord reached his hand out to her. Suddenly her eyes lit up white and the girl spoke out in what sounded like another person's voice entirely. It was deep, and it echoed through the air.

(Unknown Voice) You impudent fool, stand against us and your journey will surly meet an end.

Overlord squinted his crystal blue eyes.

(Overlord) If you are some kind of being possessing this child show yourself.

(Unknown Voice) We stand above the likes of you, our intentions are beyond your concern. The girl is ours, Leave this place!

(Overlord) I'm not going to be leaving without the her.

(Unknown Voice) Then you will die with the rest.

The girl then held out her hand at Overlord and the sharp pain on his skin instantly became too much to handle. Before he could react, Overlord's body began to light up with the red energy from inside him, and it was impossible for him to move. The girl gritted her teeth as she focused on Overlord, then suddenly his chest began to separate into rectangle pieces. His eyes widened as he attempted to break free. The girl screamed out and Overlord's body instantly returned to place before he dropped to the floor. She then threw her hand forward and Overlord was flung through the ceiling of the basement and into the sky by an incredible force. Overlord was now in free fall, but within seconds Violetlite was there to break his fall. Slowly, Overlord shook off the damage he had taken as Violetlite lowered him to the ground near Starman.

(Violetlite) Are you hurt?

(Overlord) No, I'll be just fine, I just got caught off guard.

(Starman) What did you see in there? These people out here don't know a thing, they're all pretty shaken up.

(Overlord) A girl, she seems like shes being controlled by someone else, her voice was so distorted, It was almost like I was talking to four people at once.

(Violetlite) Should I contact the others?

Overlord folded his arms.

(Overlord) I'm sure we can still handle this ourselves.

(Starman) Naturally, how do you think everyone would look at us if we called for help against a child.

(Overlord) Don't for a second let your guard down because of the size of your opponent, you never truly know what they are capable of.

(Starman) That was a joke, of course I understand the severity of the situation.

Overlord looked back to the floating pieces of the house before the shot back into place once more forming the original house.

(Starman) Alright, so whats the plan?


End file.
